


the ghost of you

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [10]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: yes based lightly on the song ghost of you by 5sosalso at this point i'm tagging anything with morgan in it with morgan to see how long it takes for it to register as a tag on ao3anyway, enjoy!things to note, morgan is someone who is someone who believes in the greek gods and that is just mentioned here
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Kudos: 6





	the ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> yes based lightly on the song ghost of you by 5sos
> 
> also at this point i'm tagging anything with morgan in it with morgan to see how long it takes for it to register as a tag on ao3
> 
> anyway, enjoy!
> 
> things to note, morgan is someone who is someone who believes in the greek gods and that is just mentioned here

It’s been nearly two weeks since they got the news, and no one has told them about a funeral for Reggie, so Emily suggested that they have small thing at home for him. So, that is what they’re doing. Emily was in the kitchen, making snacks for Luke, Alex and Morgan. Morgan was coming along for support as they didn’t really know Reggie that well before he died, but they want to be there for their boyfriend and his friends who are going through a huge loss. Morgan was setting up the candles they had brought as Luke and Alex sat on the grass, Luke was tapping a pen against the notebook he had in his hand while Alex’s leg was bouncing up and down, the paper in his hand was scrunched from many times he screwed it up and flattened it before doing so again. 

“I light these candles as an offering to Thanatos, Hades and Persephone,” Morgan says as they light the candles, “In hopes they allow Reggie Peters’ spirit a safe passage into Hades.” Once the candles were lit, Morgan turns their attention to the boys and Emily walked out, placing the food carefully in the middle of Morgan’s candles before sitting down with them. “I know you guys don’t have my same beliefs, but thank you for letting me help you where I can. I know this is hard, especially without a proper funeral for you two. So, I’ll start, then you can say what you need too.”

The boys nod their heads, and Morgan reaches out to give them each a reassuring squeeze before letting go. “I know I didn’t know Reggie as long as you guys, but from what I saw of him at school, and when we did talk. He was a lovely, bubbly guy. I wish we had more time together, and he got to fulfil his dreams of becoming the Rockstar he was destined to be, alongside his best friends.”

It went quiet between them, “We uh, we meet Reggie back in kindergarten,” Alex starts, and Morgan reaches their hand out for him to hold. Giving it a squeeze again, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, “He was this shy little kid. I know, hard to believe – but... he’d not long ago lost his brother. Me and Luke were the only ones to talk to him, and it was just like from that day on... we were  inseparable .”

A soft laugh came from Emily as she nodded her head, fond memories of the trio running around in the backyard they were sitting in now. Morgan holds out their other hand, just as Emily does the same to Luke. Emily extends her other hand towards Alex. 

“I miss him so much. This is going to be hard, getting used to him no longer being there. I hope he knows, that we love him,” Alex continues as tears fall down his face. “God, writing this down can’t capture how I feel. It felt like I lost some piece of me when my parents told me.”

“I wish I could have been there for him,” Luke says as his voice wobbles, “One of my best friends, just _ gone _ , and it’s like I lost a part of myself with him. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this without him. I’m going to miss his laugh, and the way he just knows how to brighten a room. I  _ hate _ this feeling so much, but he’s gone and I’m here.”

Morgan encouraged them to try and talk about some of the things they love about Reggie, about memories they have of him. They did so for a few hours until the sun started to set and Emily said she’d make them all dinner. 

Luke was trying to work out new chords for the song he had been working on, Alex had just gone to the bathroom and Luke turned his head to where Reggie usual stood as they played. He wanted to know his opinion on these chords and getting him to play them for him, but the question on the tip of Luke’s tongue dying when he realises that his friend wasn’t there. Reggie’s bass sat in the corner of the room in its stand – it hasn’t been touched in over two weeks now. The funeral they had was two days ago, but there were still some things they were  _ still _ getting used to it seems. 

“Luke?” Alex’s voice causes him to look towards his friend was coming out of the bathroom, “Are you okay?”

“I... I was just... Ask about a bassline but...” Tears were forming in Luke’s eyes and Alex quickly went over to his friend, hugging him from behind as his friend still had his guitar around him. Sobs broke through Luke as he reached a hand up to hold onto Alex’s arm. Using it help ground him as he cried  _ once again _ over the loss of his friend. Will this ever get easier? To Luke it’s not feeling like it.

After arguing with his parents, he went to the garage – he wanted to wail on the drums, to let out his frustrations. His grades have taken a slide the past few weeks, which is honestly understandable given the circumstances Alex thinks. Trying to take a calming breathe, he opens up the doors and Reggie’s bass just shines  _ bright _ as it catches the light of the sun. The anger in him started to fade into fondness as he thought about what kind of joke his friend would crack to get him to smile. Though, that fondness was quick to turn into a deep sadness at the memory of past jokes, because now he’ll never be able to hear another one. 

His friend will no longer be there to make him laugh when he feels down, or know just the right words to say – even if they don’t make sense to anyone else but  _ them _ . He feels his heart breaking at the memories and he finds himself curling his legs into his chest as he sits down on the ground in front of Reggie’s bass. Luke found him in the garage still crying, and held onto him until Alex had fallen asleep in his  friend's arms.

“So, you think it’s a good line?” Luke asks, a proud smile on his face as he talks with Alex on the other line. He was too excited about this because he’s been having writers block, so the fact that he had a sudden  _ inspiration _ , had him racing to write out the lyrics and call up his friend. 

“Yeah. We can go over it tomorrow,” Alex tells him, and Luke can hear the smile in his friend’s voice.

“Cool,” Luke says, then adds on before hanging up the phone, “I got to go ask Reggie his thoughts.”

His words don’t register in his mind until he’s dialled Reggie’s number, and the realisation of what’s happened hits him hard as the automatic voice tells him the number he has called is no longer in service. Feeling like something is clamping tight around his heart, Luke drops his phone – it falling to the floor as a set of tears start to form in his eyes. 

In a fleeting fit of rage, he grabs his pillow and throws it across the room with a frustrated grunt that is quickly followed by sobbing. His pillow knocked off the figurines he had on his bookshelf, making a noise to startle his mother who was quick to come and check on her son. 

Seeing her son upset, she walked over to him and held him as he cried into her arms. She pressed soft kisses to the top of his head, rubbing her arm soothingly up and down it, trying to calm him down and to just let him know that she was there for him.

Out of them all, Alex was the most  _ not _ into Star Wars so he never actively sought out the movies but, one evening when his parents were out of town and his sister was at her friend’s place, he was flicking through the TV and they had been playing a Star Wars movie, Alex can’t for the life of him remember which one as his mind started to race with Reggie’s rants about the movies, about this and that. 

Staring blankly at the TV with the movie on is how his sister finds him, “Alex?” She asks tentatively, placing a gentle on her brother’s shoulder. The action startled him, and then he just started crying.

She pulled him into a tight embrace, letting him cry in her shoulder. “He loved Star Wars _ so much _ . H-He had all these little theories and thoughts, for  _ hours _ he could talk about them.” Alex manages to get out between sobs. His sister presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Reggie?” His sister asks, and Alex nods his head and that was all it took for her to just stay there for as long as her brother needed her for. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to suggest ideas for this au please do
> 
> i have a pirate au coming sometime


End file.
